Creyendo en el Amor
by meelinaa
Summary: Fionna ha tenido una mala experiencia con el Dulce Príncipe y ahora busca la manera de superarlo, pero no contaba de alguien mas que la ayudaría a superar esta fase y sin embargo poco a poco se va introduciendo en su corazón ... quien es y que pasara ¿?
1. que se puede hacer cuando duele

Capitulo 1…

Alguna vez no has llegado desear olvidar todo el mal que te hicieron y volver a empezar de cero… ¿?

Yo sí, pero creo que si aria eso, volvería a tropezar con la misma piedra incontables veces, por lo cual mi única alternativa que me queda es hacerle frente a los sentimientos y al menos tratar de cambiarlos…

-Despierta- decía Cake con dulzura

-En 5 minutos más- pedí aun adormilada

-Pero Fiona ya salió el sol- decía con entusiasmo mientras abría las cortinas –mira que hermosa mañana

-¡CAKE!- me queje mientras me cubría con la sabana de los rayos del sol

-¿pero qué te pasa?- pregunto un poco molesta –últimamente has estado de mal humor, acaso ¿ha pasado algo que aun no me has contado?

En realidad… si había pasado algo, pero aun no estaba dispuesta a contarle a Cake lo que sucedió entre yo y el Dulce Principie, ya que me gustaría superarlo por mi misma sin meter en mis problemas a Cake, que normalmente suele resolver mis problemas por mí. Entiendo que se preocupa por mí, yo aria lo mismo por ella pero creo que soy lo suficientemente grande para resolver mis problemas.

-No, no ha pasado nada- comente mientras me levantaba de la cama

-¿Segura?- insistió

-Claro que si- asegure con firmeza, solo para evitar el interrogatorio

-Oh bien…, tenía la sensación de que algo había sucedido- admitió tímidamente

Me estremecí un poco por mentirle a Cake, respire profundamente para evitar soltar lo que estaba a punto de contarle, y la voltee a ver con una sonrisa para mostrarle que todo estaba bien

-Pero ¿Qué dices?- me burle –todo está bien

-Te creeré- dijo finalmente un poco mas convencida –oh Fiona, antes de que se me olvide, hoy saldré con Lord Monochromicorn, no te gustaría acompañarnos y de paso invitamos al Dulce príncipe…- insinúo

Sentí una gran punzada en el pecho, y que la sangre se me había bajado hasta dejarme pálida, por suerte en ese momento que Cake me daba la espalda, no quería que se diera cuenta del dolor que sentía. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo para recuperar la compostura, antes de echar todo a perder.

-sabes hoy paso…- conteste con calma

-¿Qué?- dijo incrédulamente, mientras volteaba a verme

-no quiero molestarlos– Cake no estaba muy convencida y antes de que pusiera una objeción ante mi respuesta, hábilmente formule una pregunta –además ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ustedes tuvieron su momento intimo?

-Amm…- titubeo

-vez es perfecto, pasaran tiempo a solas- la anime

-pero a nosotros no nos molesta que ustedes nos acompañen- dijo con dulzura

-negué con la cabeza-esta ocasión no los acompañaremos

-está bien y gracias

-pero que dices todo por tu felicidad hermana- me acerque hacia ella y la abrase

Ella respondió mi abrazo y nos mantuvimos así por un momento, después ella se empezó a acomodar para salir con Lord Monochromicorn, y en un suspiro la mañana transcurrió rápidamente hasta el momento que Cake partió para su cita.

-bien me voy- anuncio alegremente

-espero que te vaya muy bien, espero los detalles después- dije divertida

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!- grito avergonzada

-relájate- me burle

-pero si serás-hizo una pequeña pausa- no quieres cambiar de opinión ¿?

-no, hoy no- conteste

-en ese caso nos vemos después

-si, nos vemos

En ese instante Lord Monochromicorn llego en busca de mi hermana, ella subió encima de él y los despedí con la mano mientras se alejaban, al desaparecer de mi vista, decidí no quedarme en casa no quería recordar lo que me había sucedido y sabia que la mejor opción que tenia era tomar un poco de aire fresco. Así que tome lo necesario y me aventure hacia el exterior sin rumbo alguno… me pregunto qué aventura me aguarda el día de hoy.


	2. inesperadamente agradable

Capitulo 2

Sin rumbo alguno camine, no tenía idea hacia donde iba y mucho menos que era lo que me esperaba…

¡SPLAS!

Había caído a un gran charco, y fue ahí cuando me percate que había entrado a las profundidades del bosque, suspire por mi mala suerte pues estaba empapada desde la cintura para abajo, por lo cual opte en quitarme la ropa y esperar que se secara. Después de quitármela y estar solo en ropa interior, la colgué entre las ramas de los árboles y me senté cercas del charco

-¿Qué es lo que está mal en mi?- me pregunte mientras me observaba en el reflejo del charco

En ese instante recordé lo que había sucedido entre yo y el Dulce Príncipe…

Flash back

Desde hace tiempo atrás tenia profundos sentimientos el Dulce Príncipe y para ese entonces estaba decidida a confesarle lo que sentía.

- Dulce Príncipe, necesito hablar contigo- dijo un poco nerviosa

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto gentilmente

-bueno yo…- titubee –yo…tengo algo muy importante que decirte

El Dulce Príncipe se acerco hacia mí para escucharme con atención lo que tenía que decir. Estaba sumamente nerviosa tome un poco de aire para relajarme y decidida continúe.

-es muy difícil decirlo pero esto ya no me lo puedo callar

-Fionna ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto ansioso- acaso algo malo ¿esta sucedido en Aaa?

-no, nada de eso- negué

-es un alivio- se relajo- pero dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- ahora esta intrigado

-Dulce Príncipe yo…-me detuve para observarlo, este era un gran paso y continúe- usted me gusta mucho, y me gustaría saber que siente usted por mi

En ese instante un silencio se prolongo, y su expresión fue de sorpresa ante mi confesión, se alejo un poco de mí y a continuación fui rechazada

-pero que dices niña tonta- dijo un poco incrédulo con un toque burlón- pero como yo no podría querer a mi heroína de toda Aaa

-yo no me refería de esa forma- objete

-¿entonces de qué forma?-pregunto

-como persona, como la chica que soy, no por ser el héroe de Aaa

-Fionna, si lo pones de esta manera, en ese caso no te puedo corresponder

-¿Qué?- ahora todo se había hecho añicos todas mis ilusiones

-eres como mi hermana y eso es raro…

-pero ni siquiera somos hermanos- estaba frustrada

-lo sé pero siempre te vi de esa manera y cambiar eso es difícil, yo solo te veo de esa manera…

Fin del Flash back

Después de ser rechazada me sentí que dentro de mi estaba vacío, pues todo el tiempo que me esforcé para ser notada se había ido con la imagen de ser la hermana pequeña de él…

-¿a caso no soy lo suficientemente linda para ser notada como una chica?- pregunte, mientras una lagrima corría entre mis mejillas.

-¿pero que dices?- alguien dijo desde la profundidades del bosque.

En ese momento me puse en alerta, sin embargo había bajado lo suficiente la guardia, para ser atacada, en ese entonces sentí que unas heladas manos se habían posado entre mis hombros y que su rostro se había acercado lo suficiente para sentir su respiración, en mi oído derecho

-para mi eres lo suficientemente linda, y apetecible- dijo con una voz seductora- aun mas con este aspecto

Al escuchar eso me sonroje y trate de cubrirme con mis manos mi cuerpo pero era inútil, era un poco vergonzoso la situación que estaba y mas con esa persona cercas de mi.

-¡Marshall Lee! Podrías al menos voltearte-pedí

-es difícil y más en esta situación- estaba divertido

-bueno al menos podrías prestarme tu camisa

Cuando le pedí eso, me di cuenta que era una petición en vano, como podría el Rey de los Vampiros, darle su camisa a una humana como yo. De repente algo había bloqueado mi vista y precipitadamente lo quite de mi cabeza, para mi sorpresa era la camisa de Marshall, voltee para observarlo y él me había dado la espalda para no ver

-ten acaso te quieres resfriar ¿?

En ese instante me di cuenta de que a pesar de ser un chico malo, malcriado y egoísta, también puede llegar a ser considerado, y amable.

-gracias-agradecí mientras me lo ponía

-que dices. Acaso crees que estaré feliz de que mi juguete favorito no pueda salir a divertirme por un resfriado…-dijo con sarcasmo

-creo que no-me reí ligeramente

-al fin, te ríes-dijo dulcemente

Es extraño por que cuando solo estoy con Marshall me siento bien, a tal grado que hay ocasiones que me alegra estar cercas de él. Y agradezco que sea un excelente amigo pues él me conoce muy bien aunque yo no tanto como él a mi pero igual soy feliz con su compañía.


	3. una extraña confesión

Capitulo 3

Increíble las penas que hace unos días se fueron a cambio de una agradable sensación con tan solo estar junto a Marshall, me pregunto qué tipo de magia es esta…

-hey Fi…-dijo suavemente Marshall mientras recargaba su espalda con la mía-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto

Sinceramente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir para evadir el tema…

-bueno yo…

-y ¿Cake?-interrumpió preguntando por Cake mientras volteaba a su alrededor buscandola

-oh ella-perfecto una distracción-salió a una cita

Al terminar de mencionar la última palabra Marshall se incorporo y se puso enfrente de mí, para observarme con sorpresa, al parecer no pude salirme con la mía.

-entonces no fuiste-dijo con asombro

-no… solo quería darles un poco de privacidad-mencione

-pero ¿te invito?-siguió cuestionándome

-sí, pero…

-eso significa que algo paso entre tú y el Dulce Príncipe-dijo con firmeza

Cuando menciono eso una gran punzada sentí en el corazón, era sofocante y doloroso… en eso Marshall ríe

-eso sería una locura-dijo-debería de dejar de decir cosas al azar-Marshall deja de sonreír y pone una cara de asombro-Fionna ¿?-pregunta

A pesar de que había reprimido tanto tiempo esos sentimientos, para no mostrarlo frente a Cake y no involucrarla en mis propios problemas, sin embargo con Marshall fue imposible. Había llegado a mi límite y estaba perdiendo el control de mi misma. De repente Marshall me abrazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza quitándome mi gorrito y dejando al descubierto mi larga cabellera dorada.

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien.-susurro mientras seguía acariciándome

-pero como rayos estará bien – replique

-ya lo veras, pero ahora llora lo que tengas que llorar-pidió

-llorar yo…-no me había percatado que ya estaba llorando, y sin esforzarme mas, rompí en llanto.

1, 2 o acaso fueron 3 horas en las que me aferre entre los brazos de Marshall y llore hasta quedarme seca de lagrimas, y también hasta que me sentí mejor. Ya había desahogado mis penas, así que me sentía como nueva, al parecer necesitaba a final de cuentas, a alguien que estuviera a mi lado, y que me fuera de apoyo.

-¿mejor? –pregunto un poco ansioso

-claro-sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-eso es grandioso-sonó más relajado

Era curioso en todo el tiempo que conocía a Marshall Lee "el Rey Vampiro" nunca lo había visto así de preocupado o tenso a cualquier situación y siempre se lo tomaba a la liguera o nunca le daba la suficiente importancia, sin embargo aun no me cabía la idea de que estuviera preocupado por mi situación. No tendría siempre este tipo de oportunidades y mi humor ya estaba mejor, cuando una grandiosa y terrorífica idea de molestarlo ocurrió en mi mente.

-es la primera vez que te veo así-dije con un tono juguetón-es increíble como el "Rey de los Vampiros" este tan frustrado ante mi situación

Cuando termine de decir eso, me tomo por sorpresa el hecho de que Marshall se había balanceado hacia a mí, tumbándome al suelo y haciéndome prisionera entre sus brazos, su rostro estaba cercas de mi a tal punto que podía sentir su respiración, y sus ojos me miraban con intensidad haciendo imposible apartar la vista

-Fionna, crees que no tengo sentimientos-estaba exaltado y molesto- es que acaso no lo vez…-hizo una pequeña pausa-yo también ¡SOY UN HOMBRE!

-Marshall… -susurre

-…-suspiro y relajo un poco su postura-realmente crees que ese afeminado es el único "chico" en toda Aaa-ahora estaba triste-solo te pido que abras bien tus ojos y veas lo que está enfrente de ti

¿Qué? En todo este tiempo que estuve a su lado, en que compartimos grandes aventuras, sueños y mas… todo ese maldito tiempo nunca me di cuenta de los sentimientos de Marshall, a pesar de que me había recuperado ahora resulta que me sentía peor mucho peor que antes. ¿Qué tipo de amiga soy? Me pregunte varias veces en mi mente. Luego poco a poco Marshall se levanta, se había percatado que en mi cabeza se había hecho todo un lio, ante tal confesión. Y sin decir ni una sola palabra se alejo, dejándome sola…


	4. desperté con la ilusión de verte

Hola chicos normalmente no hago ningún comentario pero estoy feliz de las personas que leen mi pequeña historia espero que les guste mucho y continuamos... =)

* * *

Capitulo 4

Que tonta soy… ¿Cómo pude ignorar algo tan importante? Como los sentimientos de mi mejor amigo, ¿Qué tipo de persona soy? ¿Por qué no me percate de nada?

Me siento realmente patética hasta el punto en que desearía caer en un profundo sueño y no volver a despertar, así evadir el dolor que causo y el que siento… es curioso el hecho de que cuando me entere que lastimaba a Marshall, me dolió mucho más que cuando me rechazo el Dulce Príncipe.

-Fionna…-escuche a lo lejos una dulce voz-Fionna-volvía a repetir incontables veces mi nombre, y cada vez se escuchaba mas cercas, y de repente esa dulce voz me hizo una pequeña petición-Fiona por favor despierta

La verdad prefería seguir dormida, pero me es difícil negarme a esa dulce voz, parecía que me necesitaba a su lado y no quería escucharlo más triste, deje a un lado mi deseo de nunca despertar de este profundo sueño y poco a poco abrí mis ojos, para mi sorpresa lo primero que vi fue al Dulce Príncipe.

-Fionna despertaste- se alegro

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte, mientras trataba de levantarme

-No te levantes-me detuvo y me volvió a recostar-aun estas débil

Observe a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que no era un lugar que yo conocía, lo cual no fue de ayuda porque me altere y me puse un poco nerviosa.

-¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Qué me paso?-volví a preguntar ahora estaba más nerviosa por lo que me había pasado pues no recordaba todo con claridad.

-Tranquila-trato de tranquilizarme-estamos en el hospital solo estas, débil al parecer no has cuidado bien de tu salud y has atrapado un gran resfriado

-Con que es eso…-me dije un poco decepcionada. Como si esperaba otra cosa

-Acaso… ¿Esperabas ver a alguien más?-pregunto un poco curioso

-No se-mentí, en realidad esperaba a otra persona

-Sabes nos sacaste un gran susto-admitió-hubieras visto a Cake.

-¿Cake?-pregunte

-Si ella llego a mi reino buscándote, estaba muy histérica y preocupada, nos dijo que te había buscado por toda Aaa y que no te encontraba y nos pidió ayuda para encontrarte

-Y lo hicieron-dije dulcemente

-No-dijo finalmente-nosotros no te encontramos

-¿Qué? –estaba confundida-si no fueron ustedes entonces… ¿Quién?

El semblante del Dulce Príncipe cambio y parecía que no quería decirme quien había sido la persona quien me había encontrado, me observo detenidamente y al verme tan intrigado en saber, suspiro

-Marshall-susurro-Marshall fue quien te encontró y te trajo directamente aquí

Mis ojos se abrieron en par y par cuando escuche el nombre de Marshall, y en seguida me puse a buscarlo con la mirada, sin embargo no tuve éxito en encontrarlo.

-No está-dijo el Dulce Príncipe.

-Que mal-dije tristemente-me hubiera gustado decirle gracias

-De eso ya me encargue…

-¿Qué?-no entendí

-Le pedí hace unos minutos que se retirara porque yo te iba a cuidar

Eso significa que todo este tiempo estuvo a mi lado, lo que quiere decir que era la dulce voz que me pidió que despertara…

-Además-siguió-necesitaba hablar contigo de algo muy importante-hizo una pequeña pausa-yo eh recapacitado, referente a tu declaración y después de que sucedió este incidente me di cuenta de lo que realmente siento… Fionna ¿te gustaría ser mi Dulce Princesa?


	5. El día de hoy seré sincera (final)

Capitulo 5

No tenia palabras ante la confesión del Dulce Príncipe, esta atónica, no sabía cómo responder, pero cuando lo pensé detenidamente me di cuenta que ya tenía muy claro la respuesta que le iba a dar.

-Dulce Príncipe, estoy realmente feliz por tu confesión-dije tímidamente

-Entonces aceptas mi propuesta-se alegro ante mi respuesta- en ese caso, daremos una gran fiesta, para que todo el reino se entere-decía con gran entusiasmo

-Espera déjame terminar-pedí

-¿No te gusto la idea de hacer una gran fiesta?

-No es eso, -negué con la cabeza- es solo que no voy a hacer tu "Dulce Princesa"

-¿Me estas rechazando?-pregunto final mente

-Si

-No entiendo-admitió-acaso ¿no era esto lo que querías?-me cuestiono

-Sí, pero creo que en esta ocasión has llegado tarde

Con un poco de dificultad me levante de la cama, y me dirigí hacia la puerta, el Dulce Príncipe aun estaba en shock con mi respuesta, por lo cual no pudo evitar que yo saliera del cuarto. Camine entre los pasillos, en busca de esa persona, sin embargo no tenia éxito alguno, llegando a desesperarme al no encontrarlo, comencé a correr entre los pasillos cuando de repente choque contra alguien

-Auch…-gemí

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto la otra voz-pero si eres ¿Fionna?

Rápidamente levante mi mirada para disculparme cuando veo al doctor "Príncipe", el me veía con desaprobación pues había abandonado el cuarto cuando debía de estar descansando y tratando de recuperarme, el se levanto del suelo y me ayudo a levantarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar descansando?-me reprocho

-Sí pero…necesitaba encontrar a alguien-me excuse

El doctor "Príncipe" suspiro cuando pasaron unas enfermeras, en ese instante creí que pediría a una de las enfermeras que me llevaran otra vez a mi cuarto y que tuvieran suma vigilancia en mí. Estaba preparada para correr si ese era el caso, en eso el doctor me toma de mi brazo derecho y me metió a su despacho sin que nadie lo notara.

-¿pero qué rayos hago?-se cuestiono así mismo, el me voltea a ver y me suelta.

No entendía lo que estaba haciendo, pues murmuraba para sí mismo, además el se dirigió hacia un casillero, abriéndolo y buscando algo, cuando obtuvo lo que quería, camina hacia a mi entregándome una capa blanca que había encontrado

-Sera mejor que te pongas esto-comento mientras me lo ponía-así podrás caminar libremente por el hospital

Lo observe un poco confundida y curiosa él lo noto y antes de darme una explicación salimos de su oficina, y como si nada me dio la espalda y se empezó a alejarse de mi

-Tendrás que usar las escaleras, si es que quieres verlo, antes de que se vaya-menciono, el paro y levanto su mano derecha indicando con el dedo índice que él estaba en el techo-te deseo suerte-me animo-ah y que no te atrapen

Quería cuestionarlo, pero no tenia tanto tiempo, después de escuchar su advertencia corrí hacia las escaleras, a pesar de estar un poco débil no me permití darme un descanso, afortunadamente casi nadie usaba las escaleras sin embargo me encontré con una enfermera

-Disculpe no se permite correr por los pasillo-me reto

-Lo siento-me disculpe-pero tengo un poco de prisa

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir

Ella siguió caminado y yo fingí caminar solo estaba esperando a que desapareciera de su vista para volver a correr…

-Espera…-me pare-tu ¿no eres la paciente del cuarto 37? Señorita Fionna ¿estoy en lo correcto?

"Rayos me descubrieron" me dije a misma y comencé a correr otra vez

-¡ESPERA!-grito

Estaba claro que no le iba a hacer caso, y seguí adelante ya faltaba poco para llegar al techo, solo era unos escalones más para llegar, abrí la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces y la luz de sol me cegó por un momento la vista, estaba muy iluminado y mi vista aun no se podía acostumbrar

-¡¿FIONA?!-pregunto la dulce voz que había escuchado en mi sueño

Apenas podía distinguir una sombra, mis ojos aun no se acostumbraban, aun así estire mis brazos para alcanzar la sombra, esa sombra me tomo las manos, yo lo jale para abrazarlo y aferrarme a él. Tenía miedo de soltarlo y que me volviera a abandonar. Mi vista ya se había acostumbrado, y logre ver con claridad el rostro de Marshall, estaba confundido, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, yo lo observe de pieza cabeza pues traía unos jeans rotos, sus botas negras, una camisa gris y su gran sombrilla para cubrirlo del sol

-¡Esta arriba!- grito alguien a lo lejos

Oh no me venían a buscar estaba en serios problemas y cuando pensé que tendría la oportunidad de estar con él a solas. No quería separarme de Marshall, cuando de repente me carga y comienza a elevarse, hasta llevarme a un pequeño bosques que estaba cercas de ahí. Al llegar el me baja, su cara decía que me exigía una explicación.

-Deberías de estar en cama aun sigues débil-me reprocho

-Lo sé-admití

El silencio se prolongo y cuando apenas tenía valor para hablar Marshall comenzó

-Entonces dime ¿Cómo te fue?

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte un poco confundida

-Con ese Dulce Príncipe-su voz se lleno de amargura y tristeza-de seguro están felices y por eso has venido

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-grite-no me arriesgue para decirte eso

-Entonces ¿Qué?-estaba confundido

Sabía que esta era mi única oportunidad para ser sincera conmigo misma y que la tenía que aprovechar.

-Todo este tiempo yo creí que tu solo me veías como un juguete, algo que te entretenía y lo demás, haciendo que me engañara a mi misma y buscando un cariño que no me pertenecía…-hice una pequeña pausa-sin embargo ahora quiero ser sincera, y decirte que te quiero ¿crees aceptar mi sentimientos?

Cuando finalice Marshall me abrazo en seguida quitándome la capucha de la cabeza y acarició mi pelo con gentileza

-Coneja tonta-dijo entre risas-acaso crees que estoy en posición de rechazarte- el dejo de acariciar mi pelo y puso su mano bajo mi barbilla, levantando mi mirada y encontrándose con la suya-si lo que más deseo es que estés a mi lado

El se acerco y presiono sus labios con los míos, dándome un apasionado beso… realmente estaba feliz. Al fin pude ser sincera conmigo misma y ahora podía estar con la persona que mas amaba.

* * *

_Hola chicos como verán este es el fin de "**Creyendo en el amor**" un FanFiction de Fiolee, espero en verdad que les aya gustado mucho mi historia._

_ Pero no se pongan tristes pues no me quedare con los brazos cruzados y desperdiciare mi imaginación, ya que continuaremos con la siguiente historia "**Prometo amarte**" una historia de aventuras de Finn en donde se dará cuenta que no es el único humano llevándolo a una gran aventura, espero con mucho gusto sus comentarios y criticas ;)_


	6. AGRADECIMIENTOS

_**HOLA A MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES**_

_**LES AGRADEZCO POR A VERME SEGUIDO EN ESTA INCREÍBLE HISTORIA **_

_**POR LA CUAL LEES MANDARE UN GRAN ABRAZOTE A ESOS **_

_**1000**_

_**Y ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS PARA CUALQUIER HISTORIA DE SU GUSTO**_

_**ACTUALMENTE ESTOY CON LA HISTORIA**_

_**"PROMETO AMARTE"**_

_**ACEPTO CRITICAS Y CUALQUIER OTRA COSA**_


End file.
